you and yours
by andsocanshe
Summary: "I'm really glad he finally saw what everyone else already did." Donna, Harvey, and the inevitable run-in with an ex. One-shot, post-series.


_Big thanks to Heather for beta-ing!_

—

"I gotta say, it suits him."

Donna casually leans against the doorframe outside of the courtroom, one hand resting on her not-quite-there-yet bump as she watches a familiar scene unfold. Harvey's back is to her, a little redhead pressed against his side with a book in front of them. She's giggling uncontrollably, the little one, a true sign that it's half an hour past naptime and that he's apparently mastered voicing each character differently after a few years of bedtime routines and "_Daddy, book_"s too early on Saturday mornings.

The woman behind the voice comes to stand next to her, eyes following Donna's toward the father and daughter.

"What? Being in a courtroom with his kid?"

"No, not exactly," Scottie laughs softly, "Being a dad. Or, not even just that. Being the father of a little redhead."

There's no malice in her tone, no jealousy or longing like one would expect from an ex. Scottie's just… in awe of the situation in front of her— not because that could have been her, it couldn't have been, it never would have been, but because in all the ways that she's seen Harvey Specter, this is his element. It's unexpected but something about it just makes sense, like a little piece of him that no one ever would have considered falling into place.

And it only makes sense that it would be with Donna.

There was always something about who she was to _him_, about who he was to _her_, that made this inevitable and the rings on their fingers and the little girl with _her_ hair tucked under _his_ arm only manage to add to the fact. It's less a confirmation than it is the icing on the cake that was known to the rest of the world long before either Donna or Harvey figured it out.

"I've always thought that a deposition or a big office in the tallest building in Manhattan was where he belonged, but I was wrong. I'm glad that I was wrong."

The look that Scottie gives Donna is genuine and Donna can't help that she returns it just as easily. Despite any issues the women have had over the years, things had never necessarily been _bad _between them— it had really just been that Donna was loyal to and protective of the man that she didn't want to believe she loved _that_ way while Scottie spent too much time wanting him to be someone that was never meant to be hers in the first place. Thankfully, life had a way of working that out.

"She's his entire world."

"It's not _just_ her, and I know you know that."

_It's you and because she's yours_, the words are implied and Donna _does_ know that. She wouldn't have postponed a meeting and hauled their toddler out of daycare to surprise Harvey because he'd had to leave before either of them were up if she didn't know that.

"I do."

They stand quietly for a minute or two longer, Donna noting the slump of her daughter's shoulders and the tell tale signs that she wouldn't last much longer. Of course she'd be out as soon as she had her daddy wrapped around her finger.

"I'm really glad he finally saw what everyone else already did."

A soft smile graces Donna's lips in agreement as she watches her husband lift their child off of the bench. She can picture the way he's holding her; most of her weight on his chest with her head tucked under his chin like he's cradled her every day of her life.

Scottie brushes by then, excusing herself for an upcoming case but not before throwing a wink over her shoulder as her eyes flit down to where Donna's hand still rests, "Congratulations, Donna."

"Thank you, Scottie."

She watches absentmindedly as the woman disappears down the hall until Harvey interrupts with a whisper.

"What was that?" he asks; now standing with their daughter in his arms just how Donna had imagined.

"Nothing," she replies, biting down on her bottom lip to contain her smirk, "Just someone who's glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass."

"Who?"

"Oh, you know who."

"It was Scottie, wasn't it?"

"Mmhmm."

"You'd think after almost five years, we'd stop running into people who could give me shit for that," his tone is playful, "Maybe we should move back to Seattle."

Donna steps closer, closing the distance to leave a quick, chaste kiss on his lips, "You would go crazy without Mike there. Besides, you know I wouldn't change this."

"I wouldn't either."

They stand in silence for another moment, eyes on each other with the love and years culminating between them before Harvey breathes a sigh. He sneaks a peek at the toddler clinging to him with fluttering eyes and a thumb in her mouth. "Court's back in ten minutes. Want me to walk you out?"

Donna nods, "If you're gonna carry her."

"You carry one kid, I carry the other? I think we're adjusting to this whole 'two kids' thing pretty well already," he grins, the hand not supporting their firstborn dropping protectively to Donna's belly. She catches his wrist and rolls her eyes.

They walk hand-in-hand toward the parking lot, matching each other's steps and _oh_, if it wasn't always meant to be this way then Donna doesn't want to know what was.

—

_Thank you for reading!_

_Find me __** donnaandharvey**_ _on twitter!_


End file.
